All Wrapped Up
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Bakura finds an unexpected gift under his tree... A persistent gift at that. PSYCHOSHIPPING  YMxYB  One-shot, lemon


**Jess: Yeah, so this was posted to late to be considered "festive" but it was quite hard to type up, seeing as everytime I tried I got interrupted. But, it was written Christmas Eve at about...2:30 in the morning... This type stories are what happens when I'm both tired and bored. **

**Disclaim: Don't own Yugioh, nor claim to. Believe me, if I did...ehehehehe...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late Christmas morning before Bakura finally woke up. Despite the fact he'd actually gone to bed early the previous night, he still found himself feeling haggard as he woke. The whole idea of "Christmas" was distasteful in Bakura's eyes. He'd actually planned to sleep the whole day away. His Hikari seemed set on enjoying it with everyone, although the former thief told him to count him out. The albino yami was tempted to fall back onto his bed and fall asleep, when a note taped to his door caught his eye. Curious as to what it may hold, Bakura rolled himself to his feet in order to investigate. After stretching, yawning, and what not, the albino meandered over to the door and yanked the note of the door, peeling off some of the paint with it…Not that he cared. Bakura rubbed his tired eyes before attempting to read Ryou's small handwriting.

_Bakura,_

_I'm going out with Yugi and friends today, I hope you don't mind. I tried to wake you…but…Anyway, I'll be back later. Merry Christmas!_

_-Ryou_

Bakura scoffed and turned to throw the note away, when more writing on the back caught his eye. The thief knit his eyebrows and turned the note over in order to read.

_P.S. I think "Santa" left you something under the tree…you might want to check it out._

Bakura stared at the note blankly before tossing it meaninglessly into the trash can and opening his bedroom door. The chilly air of the house made the boy shiver, as he was dressed only in boxers. He stumbled his way around the corner to the next room (the living room) in which "his" and Ryou's (Bakura liked to say, _only_ Ryou's) Christmas tree was placed. What waited for him was far from expected. Bakura found himself doing a double take out of pure surprise.

"What…the…**hell**?" The thief choked out in total revelation, "Marik?"

The Egyptian yami smirked. He was positioned against the wall, right next to where the Christmas tree stood in the corner. That familiar look of mischief prominent in his eyes.

"Why hello Bakura, I see you're finally up."

"What the hell're you doing here?" the thief demanded in an angry tone. Marik chuckled and rocked himself to his feet.

"Why, I'm your Christmas present, of course."

Bakura scoffed.

"Then where's the receipt? I'd like to return you."

Marik grinned and stepped closer to the thief, so the distance between them was about 2 feet.

"Oh, don't say that... you haven't even tried me yet. I'm sure you'll be satisfied if you only try..."

Bakura stepped back as the other yami stepped forward; the albinos cheeks already tinged pink.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Marik chuckled again. Bakura took a few more steps back before freezing. His back had touched the wall. He was cornered.

"Why, I don't have a problem, Bakura. I'm glitch-free. Of course, if you unwrapped me..." Marik's hand trailed along the others cheek before it ran under the albinos chin and forced it to tilt up. "...from all these clothes...you'd know that,"

The shocked look on Bakura's face pleased the Egyptian yami to no end.

"Y-You're insane..." The silver haired boy spat and shook his head free from Marik's grasp. The other yami chuckled before pressing closer to Bakura.

"Unwrap me Bakura...see what's underneath...," The tanned one whispered in the pale boys ear. Bakura shoved him back and glared at said Egyptian. Marik merely smirked back, enjoying how fun this game was turning out to be. Marik pressed closer once more.

"Hmm...need a little...push?" He whispered as he leaned in closer to the other, their parted lips centimeters apart. "...Because I believe I can arrange that..."

Marik closed the distance between them, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Bakura was to shocked to respond immediately, but did eventually shut his eyes and began to fight for dominance. A very pleased Marik accepted the challenge, and felt quite accomplished when Bakura gave up. Marik explored a bit longer before he broke the kiss, in need of air. The albino panted as he tried to catch his breath after that heated kiss. Marik, however, was just getting started.

The said Egyptian had moved on to Bakura's neck, tenderly kissing the sensitive skin. He felt the other shudder as the tanned Yami ran his hand down Bakura's side, and hooked it onto the elastic of his boxers.

"M-Marik..." Bakura struggled to say without making any of the pleasurable noises he was trying so hard to hold back. Marik stopped kissing and sucking Bakura's neck in order to reply.

"What's wrong...? You want more? ...If that's what it'll take..." Marik smirked. Bakura sure was a stubborn one, not that Marik was going to complain. It made doing this all the better. The tanned yami's head fell lower as he grazed his teeth across Bakura's hardened nipple. Bakura inhaled sharply and struggled to not make any noises. But as Marik worked the pleasurable spot over and proceeded to lick, bite and suck the other sensitive nub, Bakura found himself losing control.

A slight moan escaped the pale boys lips. The tan yami smiled as he continued to let his teeth graze the nub. The Egyptians free hand attended to the other hardened nub, causing Bakura to lose what little sense he had left. All he managed to think about was the damned pleasure he was receiving from all this.

He found himself groaning in distaste as the Egyptian pulled away, albeit the said Egyptian was far from done.

Marik continued lower, letting his tongue slip in and out of Bakura's navel. As he dipped lower, he began to suck and tease the flesh below that.

"M-Marik..." Bakura moaned and squirmed a bit, "...stop screwing with me..."

Marik smirked as he kissed, letting his tongue travel dangerously close to the elastic band of his boxers. He felt the other shudder, especially when his free hand traveled up the inside of the others leg, all the way up to his thigh. As Bakura continued to squirm as the other continued to tease him.

"Oh," Yami Marik smirked, "but the screwing hasn't even started yet,"

Bakura clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath.

"D-Damnit Marik," Bakura cursed, his breath turning into what most would consider a pant. "...Y-You win..."

Marik pulled away and stood to his full height, so he could lean in close to Bakura's ear.

"Oh really?" he whispered sensually as he licked the shell of the others ear. "...Then lead the way..."

A scarlet faced Bakura shoved the other away and began to briskly walking to his room. As much as he hated to admit it, he _wanted _this... The other Yami followed closely with a smirk as he ran his fingers through Bakura's hair. At the sight of the bed, Marik lifted the other up and threw him onto it. He wasted no time in crawling on top the thief. Bakura shivered as Marik once again stroked his hair. Bakura waited as Marik rummaged around in his back pocket and pulled out a bottle, that he set on the nearby nightstand. Marik then met Bakura for another kiss, in which he once again slipped his tongue into the others mouth. Bakura melted into it immediately and moaned unintentionally. The Egyptian kissed him for a moment longer before pulling away, much to Bakura's dislike. Marik's lust filled eyes met the thief's as he whispered:

"Now...where were we...?"

The albino watched as Marik's eyes trailed lower, until they stopped at Bakura's clothed member.

"Ahh...I think I remember..."

Marik backed up a bit and hooked his fingers around the elastic once more. He slowly pulled down, at a torturing pace for Bakura. Once off, Marik tossed the article aside as he eyed Bakura's erection.

"Hmm...so you _do_ like your present..." Yami Marik chuckled, "...and to think you haven't even opened me yet..."

Marik smirked as he lowered his head and slowly licked Bakura's inner thigh. Bakura's member twitched in response, much to Marik's amusement. The Egyptian grinned teasingly before taking the head of Bakura's dick and sucked lightly.

Bakura fisted the sheets of the bed. Marik teased him more, as he ran his tongue along the bottom of the length in a slow, torturous manner. Bakura found himself moaning as his hips bucked unintentionally. Marik always was good with his tongue...

Marik engulfed Bakura's length and sucked slowly. Bakura moaned again, much to Marik's amusement. The Egyptian ran his tongue over the head once more, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered there before he pulled away.

"Enjoying yourself?" Marik asked as he crawled back up and licked at Bakura's tender nubs once more.

"Ready to 'open' me yet?"

Bakura growled as he forced his hands to leave the sheets. He gripped the hem of the others black muscle shirt and pulled if over his head with ease. He couldn't help but stop a moment, just to take in the others well toned body.

"Like what you see?" Marik smirked as Bakura's face reddened.

Ignoring him, Bakura proceeded in stripping the Egyptian. He undid the buckle of the belt and tossed it to the side. The pants were pulled down to the ankles seconds later. Bakura wanted to get this moving again.

"Impatient are we?" Marik chuckled before kicking off his pants. He waited for Bakura to remove his boxers. "I'm just glad to see you so eager,"

"Shut up," Bakura hissed as he tore the boxers down and waited for Marik to kick them off as well. Bakura glanced at Marik's hardened member momentarily before looking away in mild embarrassment. Marik smirked and leaned in, close to the others ear.

"You make me this way..." he whispered as he stroked the shaft of Bakura's erection. Bakura squirmed again, his hips bucking in want.

"As you wish..." Marik grinned. He reached back, taking the bottle of lube he'd set on the nightstand and popped it open with his mouth. He squeezed some out and lathered it between his fingers. He reached under, searching for Bakura's entrance. Upon finding it, the Egyptian inserted the first finger. Bakura's eyes widened at the feel of it all. His legs wrapped around the other as he struggled to make himself comfortable. His arms held onto the other Yami's engraved back.

"M-Marik..." Bakura whined as the second finger was added. Marik quietly soothed the other as he scissored the two fingers inside the tight entrance. The third finger soon followed and Bakura began to enjoy the feeling, shrugging off all the pain that was also present. He rocked into the fingers and moaned in pure ecstasy. Marik let the other rock against the fingers a moment longer before he felt he was ready. Plus, he wasn't sure how much longer either of them could last after all this. He heard Bakura groan at the loss of the fingers as Marik lubed his member. As he positioned himself at the entrance, he glanced at Bakura.

"Are you ready...?"

Bakura gave a small nod and Marik entered his body. The uke inhaled sharply as he adjusted to the size of Marik. He bit his bottom lip until he felt the pain somewhat pass.

"G-Go..." He managed to say.

At the signal, Marik thrust into him, hitting Bakura's prostate the first time. Bakura gasped as his fingers gripped the others back. Marik gathered rhythm as he continued to trust into Bakura, hitting that bundle of nerves just right every time. Bakura moaned and begged him to push harder and faster. The Egyptian complied, all rhythm lost as he thrust deeper into the albino with speed. Bakura moaned again, this time Marik's name, causing the other to lose all control.

"B-Bakura," Marik said heatedly and gazed upon the thief's face. His eyes were lidded and his head tilted back, while his cheeks were flushed. His parted lips gasped for breath.

"M-Marik...I'm..." Bakura struggled to say. Marik continued to pick up speed and sent himself deeper into the other. Bakura hit his release and cried out Marik's name, causing Marik to the thrust his final time before he to, released. Bakura unwound himself from Marik and both he and Marik collapsed on the bed in a sticky, sweaty heap. Marik positioned himself beside the other, his lips next to the thief's ear. With a playful smirk on his face, Marik whispered,

"Oh... and just so you know... gifts that have been opened and used can't be returned... but I doubt you'll mind," He chuckled and stroked the others hair. "After all... I'm the kind of gift, that keeps on giving."

* * *

**Jess: Whew...It's finally done. =.= That took way longer than expected. But anyway, please review! ^^"**

**Bakura: He raped me! Why would anyone want to review on a story about that?**

**Marik: You can't rape the willing. :3**

**Paige: Heheh… :D Nice job… but I still think that hikaris, such as myself, are so- *shuts up when Bakura and Marik glare* Ah, anyway, I -guess- I enjoyed betaing it. = w = Heheh... **

**Jess: oh yeah, and thanks to my *wonderful* beta MoonlightSkye for betaing it for me . **

**Paige: Heheh...You're welcome =w=**


End file.
